Final Fantasy VII Postlude-Chapter 1
by Highwind84
Summary: 9 Months after Meteor, and there are still some loose ends to tie up... Nothing from Compilation, Sephiroth will not be returning.


Author's note: This story takes place post FF7 (naturally), and ignores the Compilation. If it wasn't in the original game, it's not going to be here. Reviews appreciated. Enjoy...

Nibelheim: 9 months after Meteor

Tifa rose from the bed, rubbing her eyes. She got up, stretching, and looked over at the mess of blond her peeking above the covers on the other side of the bed. "Cloud?"

The only response was a snore. "Cloud, wake up."

Cloud turned over, his eyes clamped shut. "Mmmm... I saved the Planet. I want five more minutes."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"No."

She put her hands on her hips. "What can I do to make you get up?"

Cloud gave a groggy smile. "Make me food."

Tifa smiled. "And what does the savior of the Planet want for breakfast?"

Cloud raised an arm from the bed. "Pancakes."

"Then be down in ten minutes."

Tifa shut the door behind her, and with a heavy sigh, Cloud got up. He put on his indigo shirt and pants, leaving the SOLDIER belt and pauldron on the dresser. He walked over to the piano, and attempted a short tune. He winced at the tone-deaf result and continued getting ready.

A few minutes later, Cloud came down the stairs, Tifa at the stove. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Anything today?"

Tifa shot him a looked. "Reeve has his speech today."

Cloud ran a hand across his face. "Course! His whole United Planet thing in Midgar. I knew there was something today."

Tifa turned over a pancake. "Sure you did."

"I did!"

Just then someone pounded against the door.

"Who is it?"

A voice replied. "Who the hell do you think it is?"

Cloud opened the door. "Hey, Cid."

The airship captain paused on the porch for a moment to take one last drag on his cigarette before crushing it underfoot and entering the house. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair and looked around the house. "You guys see Yuffie lately?"

Tifa shook her head. "No. why?"

Cid shrugged. "Reeve wants the whole team beside him for the big speech. She hasn't been picking up her PHS, we were wonderin' if she'd stopped by or something."

Cloud asked. "When did you last hear from her?"

"A few days ago. She was hunting for Materia around Gongaga, then...nothing."

Tifa took out plates and began loading up Cloud's with pancakes. "I'm sure she's fine. You know her. You want anything? I just made pancakes."

Cid took a flask from his jacket, taking a swig. "No thanks, I ain't hungry. I know how she is, but trouble has a way of comin' our way and biting us in the ass."

Cloud cocked his head. "Are you drinking?"

Cid looked at the flask and shook his head. "Naw, this is tea."

A smirk crept up Cloud's face. "You carry a flask full of tea? Seriously?"

Cid glared. "You mind you own goddamn business, Spike! I'll bet you a million Gil no one makes tea like my Shera!"

Tifa sat Cloud down at the table. "So, Cid, how are you and Shera doing?"

Cid nodded, suddenly giving off an anxious air. He took another gulp of tea. "We're fine."

A few moments passed, interrupted only by the sounds of Cloud devouring his pancakes. Then, without warning, Cid blurted out.

"Shera's pregnant."

Cloud managed to swallow his bite of pancake. "Wow."

Tifa smiled at Cid. "That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll do great. Any names picked out?"

"I'm partial to Cid Jr., but Shera made me swear to let her name 'em. 'I'm pushing out the goddamn thing, I'm naming it.'" Cid rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Think I'm rubbin' off on her."

Cid put away the flask and turned to the door. "Well, I suppose I'll keep looking."

Tifa said. "You could try Vincent. He's just up the road."

Cid wrinkled his nose. "Can't believe he's livin' in that dusty old mansion..."

"He's spruced it up a lot. You'd be surprised."

Cloud spoke up. "Who'd have figured he had decorating skills..."

"Anyway, I'll give him a try. See you two in Midgar." Cid nodded to the both of them and walked out, the door swinging shut behind him.

To be continued.


End file.
